Everybody But Me
by Leonie-May
Summary: Every girl is searching for that dream guy, the one person you just know you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. But time isn't always on our side. A fleeting encounter, and an unexplainable connection changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

'Come on Lucas don't make this a big deal'

I slouched into the leather seat. It wasn't like I hadn't known this was coming. My lack of enthusiasm over the last year had finally willed Mark Stanson to take action. Only I was surprised to find he wasn't firing me.

This had never been my plan. This was just meant to be temporary. I was an author, well the author of one world wide best seller and that was four years ago. Now, now I was just a writer, writing to make a living, not living for the words that I'd been so passionate about in college. I was well and truly in a rut.

'But the love column?' I didn't think a cynic writing the relationship segment was the most idealistic situation.

'Lucas it's taken me a lot of favours to persuade Jacob into keeping you. You're a good writer. Keep your head up and do this and things might get brighter for you'

I sighed. What choice did I have? I was getting demoted from news to relationships, they wanted me to play the part of agony aunt but I couldn't say no, I needed to keep an income in order to get by paying the rent.

'Alright' I complied.

'Good. I know you've had a tough time of it Lucas'

Oh great, now I was being dealt the pity card.

'And I'm sorry it had to come to this-'

'Mark it's fine, it's completely warranted and I really do appreciate everything you've done' I held my hand out in offering of a handshake. Ending this miserable meeting was essential before we delved into a past I no longer wanted to think about.

He shook my hand and patted my arm.

'I'll see you next week' He smiled. 'Have a good weekend'

'You too'

I hurried out of the office before I died from any further humiliation.

'Lucas!'

I closed my eyes. I was so close and yet so far from the lifts, from my exit out of this god forsaken place. The weekend was just within my reach and I was ready for it. Desperate for it.

I plastered on a smile and turned to face Lindsey Strauss.

'Lindsey, hey'

She was a tall, pretty girl, just out of college and working her way up the ladder with the hopes of being senior editor, unlike me who was apparently working my way down the ladder.

'I heard what happened'

Great. I did a quick survey of the floor and it was more than apparent with a single glance that _everyone_ already knew of my fate.

'Yeah' I shrugged. 'I'm alright, it's no big deal' Despite my upbeat tone, her teal eyes were all sympathy.

'Well, if you want to come for drinks later, you know to take your mind off of work, there's a few of us going out'

I'd been caught in that trap before. It was no secret that the leggy, mousy haired girl was interested in me. We'd been out a couple of times and I liked her, I really did. I just guess I wasn't interested in having a relationship with her. Well, not the kind of relationship she envisaged anyway. She was perfect. Maybe that was just it. She was a little too perfect.

'That would have been nice' I answered politely. 'But I'm actually going away for the weekend- It's my best friend's wedding and I need to get packed' It was the simple truth.

'Oh well maybe when you get back'

I nodded awkwardly. 'Maybe' I was gently turning her down but considering it was the fifth time this month, I don't think she was getting the message very clearly. 'I'll see you later' I waved quickly, resuming my mission to get out of there.

This was always my favourite part of the day. Riding the lift down to the basement. It signified my escape out of here.

A half hour later I'd beaten the work traffic home and was in my apartment. Predictably, my answer machine was flashing with messages. Three in total. The first being my friend and sister-in-law, Haley.

_'Hey, it's me. Just checking in, call me back' _Checking in, she did that a lot. She couldn't help but be the nurturing busy body that she'd been since the age of five but since she'd become a mother and I'd moved to New York four years ago she'd gotten worse in her mothering ways. The second message was her husband, my brother.

_'Hey man, I've been ordered to ring you. Apparently we don't talk enough' _He chuckled then and I smiled because Haley had to interfere with everything. '_Anyway, I'm going to be in the big apple next week for a game, we should I don't know- bond or something' _He joked. '_Over and out'_

Guilt flared in my stomach, I'd not exactly been the most attentive brother or friend over the last year. I didn't have time to linger on thoughts of the family I'd left behind though as the computerised answer machine's voice informed me of my third and final message.

'_Luke, it's Brooke, your future best friend-in-law' _I couldn't help but smile at her distinctive raspy voice. Brooke Davis. The woman my best friend was about to marry. _'I just wanted to make sure you've got the rings because Julian assured me you did but I had a dream last night that we were standing at the alter and you didn't have them and he just laughed at me when I told him this morning but I just need you to tell me you have them so I can stop freaking out. Call me please...but don't tell Julian I rang'_

I picked up the little box that was sat in preparation atop of my already packed bag. I opened the dark blue leather lid to inspect the two matching gold bands inside, one significantly smaller than the other.

I was flying out to Chicago in just a few hours and had never been happier to be getting away for a few days. I hadn't seen Julian for too long. We'd met in college and had pretty much been best friends since but since being thrown into the big wide world and working on our careers in different states, we'd parted ways somewhat. We still saw each other, it just wasn't every day, more like every six months and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss having him around.

I groaned out load. I had to be depressed if I was getting excited about the prospect of spending the next three days wrapped up in wedding celebrations. Only Brooke Davis could possibly condone making her special day last a whole seventy two hours. To begin with I'd imagined myself relaxing and catching up with friends over beers. I wasn't naive though. Relaxation wasn't what Brooke had in mind. I didn't know her all that well, we'd met a few times during the odd trips during holidays. She was besotted with Julian and I was happy for them but she was crazy none the less.

After a quick shower and change I was walking out the door, barely making it a few steps before Brooke's flashing ID had my phone buzzing. I smiled amusedly into my cell as I answered. 'Hey Brooke... Yes, yes I just got your message. Haven't lost the rings yet... yeah I'm just leaving now' Yes, a weekend of relaxation was clearly not on the cards. I listened to her rambling away, silently bracing myself for the long, long weekend ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPov**

Our bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it.

The bed was unmade. The wardrobe doors were wide open and clothes, or more precisely _my_ clothes littered the floor.

I didn't miss his eyes sweeping across the room. He tried to hide his cringe but I knew he was itching to start straightening out the mess that hurricane Peyton was in the midst of making.

He was tidy. I on the other hand was not.

I managed to control myself for the most part but not in situations like today. I was meant to be boarding a plane in just under two hours and was yet to have everything packed.

I wasn't the most organised of people either but hey, it was only a weekend, how hard could packing for three days be?

'Do you have to go?'

'Jake' I scorned. I was completely sick of his whining by this point. 'It's my best friends fucking Wedding. I cannot miss this' I reminded him for the hundredth time, slinging my heels haphazardly into the disaster zone that was my case before disappearing into the bathroom in search of essential toiletries.

'I know' He sighed 'But your boyfriend needs you' I heard him grumble under his breath as I past. I had to remind myself that he wasn't usually this selfish, that he'd got a hell of a lot on his plate right now.

'It's three days. I'll be back Monday. You don't hear back till Tuesday' I called as I rummaged through the cabinets above the sink in search of my razor.

In the last fourteen days my world had been turned upside down.

Jake was my high school sweetheart. We'd been together for six years and if you'd asked me a few years ago where I wanted to be in a couple of years I would have probably said married and maybe even thinking about starting a family. I'd wanted that, I'd wanted all of that so badly and I couldn't really pin point when I'd stopped wanting that. I still didn't know if I no longer wanted that altogether or if I just no longer wanted that with Jake Jagielski. We were different people to the boy and girl that had met at sixteen, we weren't teenagers any more, we were adults. And to make my confusion over my relationship worse, two weeks ago some girl had turned up at our door claiming Jake to be the father of her seven year old child.

I still hadn't come to terms with any of it.

We wouldn't know for definite until Tuesday when the paternity test was due back.

I was sure I was meant to feel immense anger or sadness.

I didn't. It wasn't as though he'd cheated on me. Nikki was a one night stand he'd had a year before we'd officially got together.

But I was meant to feel hurt, and aggrieved that he may have a child with someone that wasn't me.

I wasn't though. I was just confused. I'd been confused enough before this drama had bulldozed it's way into our lives. Before all this I'd been considering breaking up or discussing going on a break but now, now this paternity saga had taken over and Jake was a mess.

With a bag of girly products, I ventured back into the bedroom.

He'd moved away from the door frame and was now hovering next to the bed.

'I'm sorry' His hands slid round my waist, hindering my packing and my body stiffened in reply. 'I'm sorry this has happened Peyt-'

'It's not your fault' I dropped my wash bag into the case and admired my quick work, mentally checking I had everything.

'I know this is screwed up' He was kissing my neck now and my hand hesitantly found the pair at my waist, trying to ease from his embrace. I knew where he was headed. I wasn't in the mood for sex, nor did I have the time. It was another flaw in our seemingly perfect relationship. Well, to me anyhow, Jake always seemed more than satisfied, I on the other hand, wasn't. I'd only ever been with Jake and I was beginning to think my recent lack of desire to be with him intimately wasn't just a dry spell. I just didn't feel it. I hadn't felt it in a long while and it scared me. If I didn't get out now was I destined to never have a truly satisfying release again?

His hand circled my abdomen and the path it would then descend upon was so painfully predictable. I swear I could predetermine his every touch and movement.

But I wouldn't say no. I couldn't say no. I was his girlfriend and he wanted me and I was suppose to want him back.

I felt awful enough as it was, he had every right to be upset. I was leaving him to wallow in his own self pity, to dwell over the terrifying prospect of becoming a father to a seven year old over night. Who could blame him for wanting some company and support?

'You are invited too. You could still come with me?' I tried as he laid me down on the crumpled bed, my open suitcase beside me, taunting me with the nearing freedom that was just within my grasp. In several hours I would be sipping champagne in a five star hotel with my very best friend.

'No' He unbuttoned my plaid shirt. 'I can't be around people right now'

I was secretly happy by his answer. I needed a few days to myself to try and get my head around all of this.

'I'll miss you though'

I sneaked a look at the bedside clock as he lowered himself on top of me.

3.24 pm.

My flight was at 6.08 and I had to check in yet.

I didn't push him away though. I closed my eyes and made my body go through the motions, trying my hardest to comfort him in the way he needed. But his words proposed more questions in my conflicted mind.

Would I miss him? What if I didn't? I was excited to be away from him, what did that say?

'I love you' He muttered against my neck.

The reciprocating words of love and devotion that were meant to spill from my lips didn't come.

Instead I wove my fingers into his hair coaxing him on.

The worst part was, I was pretty sure I already had the answer to all my confusing questions. The answer was simple. I was pretty certain I was no longer in love with Jake Jagielski.

* * *

My smile was strained as the receptionist was finally done with her greetings and handed over the goods.

'Thank you' I took the key card, gathering my luggage back into my arms, not so smoothly tripping over my feet as I went. So I was a bit of a clutz. It wasn't my fault I'd been born with two gangly legs that frequently had me stumbling.

I'd managed to get here relatively unscathed which was a success in itself. Okay so I had missed my flight and then I'd proceeded to accidentally leave my bridesmaid dress in an airport cafe and then spent forty five painstaking minutes freaking over it's whereabouts. I'd been given strict instructions to make sure I boarded the plane with it as hand luggage. Thank god someone had handed it in to lost and found because I really would have been skinned alive if Brooke's one of a kind hand made concoction had been stolen under my watch.

I took an exaggerated breath as I reached the elevators, stupidly attempting to press the button without putting anything down.

My awkwardness had my eyes skittering around to see if anyone had caught me having an oh so blonde moment and that's when I saw him.

Mr dreamymcdreamy.

My mouth went dry and my heart raced and not for a second could I possibly understand my body's extreme physical reaction. I mean, he was a stranger. He was just a guy. Who was I kidding he was an angel. An angel that was openly staring at me. He didn't look embarrassed at all at being caught in the act, he just smirked and then he started to make the few paces over to me. I looked over my shoulder in true movie style, looking for the woman he was _really_ goggling at.

No one.

And then he was before me and he was speaking.

'Let me'

His voice thrummed through me and his arm brushed mine as he pressed the button.

'Th-thank you' I was stuttering. Just wonderful.

'Here, let me help you with that'

'Oh I, It's alright I think I've got...' I trailed off as he confiscated the shoebox from my hands. Who said gentleman chivalry was dead? 'Oh... okay then' Was my awkwardly muttered response. Thank you is the word you're looking for Peyton. Thank you. 'Thanks'

He effortlessly juggled his own luggage along with Brooke's present as he stepped through the open doors and my eyes were quick to focus on his ass. As soon as they'd homed in on his perfect behind my head was jerking upright. What was I doing?

'What floor are you?' He smiled and god was it a pantie dropping smile.

I swallowed thickly. He raised his brow and I suddenly realised I'd just been ogling at him and he'd asked me a question. Kill me now.

'Erm' I cleared my throat. 'I'm not sure actually' I'd literally just been told which floor and room I was in by the receptionist but apparently I'd lost all ability to form any coherent thoughts in the last minute. I fumbled in my pockets. I'd just been issued the freaking key card and already lost it. The elevator doors opened and closed impatiently before I found it. 'Erm, 2-2-4'

'Ah, well look at that, I'm 2-2-5' He smirked, pressing the button for the second floor 'You're not here for the Davis/Baker wedding by any chance?'

What? How did he know about the wedding? I looked at him, fully surveying him this time. He had a weekend bag slung over his shoulder, a tux draped over his arm, a small white gift bag hanging from one hand and my box in his other. Everything about him screamed wedding guest.

'Er, as it happens, yes' My stomach rolled and I couldn't determine whether the cause was the jolting motion of the elevator or the way his delightfully chiselled face was looking at me, all squinting eyes and smile that was definitely bordering on dangerous.

'Well I'm Lucas Scott- best man'

Best man? My eyebrows went sky high. The best man. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't spend the next three days with Mr hansom at my side. How would I ever survive? I forced myself to look down.

'Are you a friend of Julian or Brooke's?'

'Er' I tucked a curl behind my ear. 'Actually I'm Brooke's best friend- maid of honour' I divulged with a unwelcome blush creeping up my cheeks. Why was I blushing? _You're in a relationship. You have a boyfriend._

'Peyton?'

I bit my bottom lip with a small nod. He knew my name. He knew _my _name. That only meant one thing- Brooke had been talking about me and I really didn't know how I felt about that, she hadn't mentioned a Lucas to me once.

'It's nice to meet you Peyton'

'Likewise'

The elevator doors pinged open and he urged me to step out first.

'So, have you seen the Bride and Groom yet?'

'Not yet. I think Brooke was expecting me earlier though, I was meant to get here this afternoon, but I missed my flight' I rolled my eyes as I recalled my dreadful journey.

'It sounds like you've had a long day'

'Yeah. How about you? How was your journey?'

'It was okay actually. I flew in from from JFK'

'New York?' I found myself stupidly clarifying. Where else would he be talking about?

'Yes New York' He laughed at me.

Great. Now I really was giving off the impression that I was just another dumb blonde.

'I just, I guess we were on the same flight' I rambled, trying in vain to rectify my question. 'I'm from New York too'

'It's a small world huh?'

He'd stopped walking. Apparently we'd arrived at our destination. 224 on the left, 225 on the right.

'Well, here we are' I muttered lamely, wavering my key card around before slotting it into the groove. Nothing happened. Just my luck. After the third attempt he suggested switching the card around. The lock clicked instantly. 'Thanks' I shook my head at my utter incompetence. I just wanted to crawl into my room and never come out again.

'Erm, Peyton?'

His voice reigned me back in before I could vanish.

'Your box' He held out Brooke's present.

'Oh, yeah. Thank you'

'I guess I'll see you in a bit. Rehearsal dinner right?'

'Yeah'

He smiled that smile again and I half heartedly returned it, giving him an awkward wave before disappearing into the safety of my room.

I didn't embark on my usual hotel room inspection. It could have been a cardboard box for all I cared- it was anywhere but home and it was all mine for the next three days.

Total freedom. No work. No drama. No men.

My mind fluttered to the pretty face I'd just left outside my door.

Okay, so maybe not totally no men, no Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**LPov**

I stopped in my tracks as I clocked her.

The green eyed blondie from the airport. She'd already left me dead in my tracks once today. I'd been unable to tear my eyes from her and just stood staring like some psycho. Thankfully she'd been completely unaware of my stalkerish behaviour as we'd both waited impatiently for our luggage.

I'd never been made completely dumb struck by a girls beauty before but she was something else entirely. She was all legs, petite with natural coppery blonde hair, rose bud lips and great big green eyes. She was perfect and she was in front of me for the second time in one day.

That had to be a sign.

I shook my head. I was loosing the plot. A sign? I didn't believe in that shit. Maybe my powerful attraction to her was simply an indication of my body's desire to be intimate with someone. It had been far too long since I'd allowed myself the company of a girl. Maybe I just needed to get laid. Badly. My crude imagination wandered, explicitly picturing her with those lengthy limbs wrapped around me.

I allowed myself to smirk and then she was retreating from the front desk with all her bags in toe. She may have been beautiful but she certainly wasn't the most agile. I stifled a laugh as I watched her struggle to the lifts like bambi on ice and then when she finally got there she didn't have a free limb to assist in pressing the button. After her third unsuccessful swipe her head twisted and she was looking at me as though she could feel my gaze radiating across the foyer.

My body took control, paying no mind to the reeling thoughts going through my head. Suddenly I was in front of her, helping her with her things and then we were both confined to the elevator.

She was clearly flustered by me and that alone was a complete turn on and I seriously didn't need any encouragement.

And then it all clicked. Maid of Honour. The best friend. Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke had mentioned her several times when I'd come to visit Julian at Christmas. I'd not been remotely interested. My best friend had just got engaged and I was too busy studying Brooke and deciding whether Julian was out of his mind or if she really was the one for him. They'd both failed to mention what Peyton looked like though, maybe if I'd been issued with a picture I would have paid better attention to the maid of honour's back story.

I silently wondered if this was a set up. Our rooms were opposite each other after all. However I assumed the rest of the wedding party was probably duelling not so far away in the remaining rooms throughout the corridor so it probably wasn't as calculated as my feeble mind was concurring. Besides, I'd highly doubt either Brooke or Julian would be interested in playing matchmaker during their wedding weekend. Well, I wouldn't have put it by Brooke.

I stood outside the door a little dazed.

She was gone now and I was just standing around like an utter fool.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my own door.

'Well, well. Lucas Scott'

I spun around. There he stood. The whole reason I was here.

His hair had always gone in all the right directions compared to my scruffy hair and his mischievous smirk was just as it had been the day we met. Cocky bastard.

'Hey man' I dropped my bags and hugged him.

Julian pulled away with a playful shove to my shoulder.

'Come on- put your shit in your room and come have a beer with me upstairs'

'Upstairs?'

'Brooke's insisted upon the finest suite' He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

'She's already got you wrapped round her little finger man' I chucked my stuff in my room and followed him back toward the lifts.

'Alright, alright, I don't need you to rub it in' We stepped into the elevators. 'So was your journey okay?'

'Yeah it was alright. So, I just met the maid of honour' I dropped into our conversation as we reached the top floor to the finest accommodation the hotel had to offer. I took a moment to gawp at my surroundings.

'Peyton's here?'

I blinked. 'Huh?'

'Peyton's here?' He repeated, ushering me into another room that consisted of plush sofas, tv and beer.

I smiled and nodded nonchalantly.

'She's cool' He informed me, opening the mini fridge and tossing me a much appreciated beer. 'You'll like her'

'She's cute' Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

Julian's focus was definitely on me now.

'Yeah. I think she's in a pretty serious relationship though man' He forewarned.

'I didn't ask if she was available' I disputed.

'You didn't have to' Julian snickered back with a laugh, apparently I wasn't being so subtle.

Of course she was in a relationship. It was just my luck but not exactly a surprise, considering she was the most beautiful girl I think I'd ever seen. But now I had to spend an entire weekend with the forbidden fruit. Just wonderful.

'They've been together since high school I think' He continued, his face pensive. 'Did you not meet him too?'

'She was definitely on her own' Maybe there was hope yet. Maybe she'd split up with the lucky guy that had been with her since they were kids.

'Huh, maybe Jake's getting a later flight or something' Julian shrugged.

I pretended to focus back on the game that he'd just turned on but my mind seemed only capable of doing one thing, picturing the leggy blonde, intent on torturing myself further.

'Man, seriously, don't go there' Julian's voice broke my trance.

'What?' My eyes snapped to him to find him staring right back.

'She's out of bounds' He reiterated. 'Brooke will kill me if you fuck with her best friend'

'I won't, I'm not. I wasn't going to try anything' I rolled my eyes. It was almost funny how entirely serious he was. Before the feisty brunette had entered his life he wouldn't have cared less about my intentions.

'Okay' He dropped it simply. 'Anyone else, you're free to-'

'I get it Julian. Maid of honour is a no go'

'But anyone else-'

'I'm good to go' I patted his back heavily, successfully ending the conversation. 'Gotcha'

I could feel his eyes watching me, obviously not entirely convinced but I concentrated on watching the basket ball game.

Shrieks of delight followed by laughter, distinctively girly laughter then filled our ears, a welcome distraction.

Both our heads turned to the closed door, entranced by the sound.

'Looks as though they're reunited then' Julian smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I noted his head soon turn back to the game, I on the other hand stayed fixated on the door, fixated on the muffled voices in the adjoining room. Fixated on the mysterious sounds of Peyton Sawyer.


	4. Chapter 4

**PPov**

Of course Brooke had the finest suit booked for the entirety of the weekend. I took a steadying breath before knocking, preparing myself for the activities that would greet me on the other side.

'It's about time your skinny ass got here' She chided upon seeing my face. I smiled sheepishly and then she was hugging me. 'P Sawyer'

'B Davis' I grinned into her shoulder. 'You're getting married!'

She giggled girlishly. 'I'm getting married'

She'd been planning this day since she was big enough to walk and now it was finally here.

'What the hell took you so long?' Her frown reappeared when she eventually released me and ushered me into the lavish suite.

'I'm sorry, but hey I bring a gift that will have me in your good books until the end of time' I dropped the wrapped parcel onto the glass coffee table and watched her dive in straight for the goods, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I bit my lip as I watched her, waiting for the scream that would fill the room in seconds, the shriek of delight that was guaranteed to fall from her red lips when she saw what was inside.

'Fuck Peyton!' She exclaimed loudly, piercing right through my ear drums. 'Did I tell you I love you?' Brooke gushed.

She'd been talking about them for the last month. Four words. Dior Fuck Me Boots. Her description, not mine.

I smirked.

'How?' She clutched the fuck me boots to her chest, eyes fixated adoringly on them.

'I went to Paris last week with the magazine, turns out I can be quite persuasive when I wanna be' I winked.

'I love you. I love them. God have you ever seen anything so beautiful?'

The best man's face popped into my head. He definitely met the criteria of beautiful. Those eyes, I'd never seen any so blue.

'You think I could get away with wearing them under my wedding dress?'

She snapped me from my daydreaming. I laughed. Only Brooke. I knew she was dead serious too.

'Fuck it, it would be a crime not to' She beamed mischievously. 'Julian will love it'

The poor guy, I had to wonder if he knew what he was getting himself into. Brooke definitely was one of a kind, that was for sure.

'Come sit P Sawyer' She demanded, slipping her feet into the newest addition to her already crazy huge shoe collection. She stared at her feet admiringly as I perched on the side of the chair. 'Tell me _everything'_

We'd not seen each other in the flesh for nearly three months and we'd only spoken a handful of times. She'd been occupied with the wedding and work and I'd been busy trying to sort my head out. I wanted to blurt out what was going through my mind. I wanted to tell her about Jake and Nikki and the child he may have fathered. I wanted to tell her about _everything. _Only it was her Wedding weekend. This was about her not me and I wasn't about to go pile all my screwed up shit onto her on what was meant to be the happiest weekend of her life.

'Peyton' Her eyes had left the fuck me boots, which I might add certainly did say just that, and were instead looking at me. Shit. I knew that look. I'd been too quiet for too long. 'What is it?' She knew. We'd been best friends since we were kids, she knew me better than I knew myself. There was no point denying that I had something on my mind.

'It doesn't matter right now' I shook my head.

'Peyton, come on. Hit me with it'

'B, It's your wedding. We'll talk talk later'

'It's not my wedding till Sunday and I haven't seen you in far too long. Come on spill, I'm your best friend'

I opened and closed my mouth and then words were tumbling from my lips uncontrollably. 'Jake may have a child with some girl he slept with before me, he just found out a couple of weeks ago' It was suddenly beyond me how I'd kept this harboured up. The words wouldn't stop. 'Nikki- the mum tracked him down. She's a complete bitch. She's been demanding all sorts from him and...' I trailed off shaking my head. 'Things have been strained between us for a while and this, it just kind of feels like we can't survive this'

Her mouth was agape.

She knew things hadn't been working, well for me anyhow.

'He has a kid?'

'Maybe' I scraped my hand through my hair.

'Fuck'

'Yeah'

'Wait, is he here?'

'No, I'm sorry, he didn't feel up to it'

She nodded blankly. 'Has he seen the child? Have you?'

'No' I shook my head. 'We've seen pictures though. She, she's beautiful and I swear she has his eyes' I sighed. 'I love him, I do. I just feel like I don't love him love him anymore. You know? Only I don't know if it's all just because of this' I threw my hands out.

'Sweetie, you said yourself a couple of months ago that things weren't working'

'I've been with him so long'

'That's not an excuse to stay with him'

'No. But he needs me right now Brooke, he's a mess. It's killing him that if the paternity test comes back positive and he is the father, then he's missed seven years of her life. He needs me. He keeps telling me that he didn't know what he'd do if I wasn't here.'

'Honey' Brooke stood in her stupidly high boots, her hands sliding round me. 'I'm so sorry' I bit down on my lip as her familiar perfume invaded my senses. I'd missed her. I didn't have anyone that I felt so close to in New York. She was my best friend and I missed my best friend. My eyes watered as her embrace forced my tears to the surface. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want her to have to deal with me on her Wedding weekend. I was meant to be making this special, we were meant to be laughing and preparing for the biggest day of her life.

'No, I'm sorry Brooke' I gently pushed her away before the tears escaped. 'I didn't mean to put this all on you, not right now. It's not fair' I trailed my thumb beneath my eye, ensuring the moistness there didn't cause havoc on my eye liner. 'Let me see this epic dress' I'd heard about nothing but the wedding dress of her dreams for the last six months.

She smiled with a slight nod. 'Peyton don't ever think you can't speak to me. Hoes over Bros remember?' She taunted. 'That doesn't change just because I've got a ring on my finger'

'I know'

'I want you to enjoy this weekend, okay?' She held my hands. 'I'm banning Jake Jagalski from all of your thoughts. We'll figure this out after, okay?'

'Right' I nodded affirmatively. That sounded perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**LPov**

Saturday came and went in a blur. I spent the most part with Julian, trying to keep away from the bossy bride to be. He'd been convinced that if we stayed quiet enough we'd be out of her radar. How wrong he was. By 2pm she'd tracked us down to the hotel's bar and gave us orders to help with preparations.

What I learnt during the remainder of the day? I'm not so great at napkin folding.

But it was soon over and evening quickly came, where we'd participated in a rehearsal dinner of sorts. From what I could tell, really it was just an excuse to have a civilised pre wedding party. It was nice actually. All the guests joined us for dinner and it gave me the opportunity to catch up with familiar faces I'd not seen in too long.

But, most importantly, it gave me the chance to have a conversation with Peyton.

Being the best man was certainly paying off. I found myself beside the maid of honour in all the seating plans. Something I was certainly not complaining about.

'You know, I thought it was a rule that the bride and groom weren't meant to see each other the night before the wedding' I murmured my confusion over the arrangements, trying to lot my eyes hover over her too long. It was hard to control my wandering eyes. Not with the little black number she was doning.

'Ha and do you really think Brooke Penelope Davis keeps to any rules?'

I tilted my head to the side as I watched the feisty brunette that was across the room, in easily convincing the DJ to put on a sappy slow number by shoving her cleavage in his face. Julian merely rolled his eyes, dragging her away with a small berating smack to her behind.

'She's hardly going to start now' Peyton divulged with an admiring smile.

'No' I agreed. 'I guess you're right. Another drink?'

'Just one more. We can't be hungover tomorrow' She cringed at the prospect.

'Just one more then' I agreed, gesturing to the barman to hit us with two more beers.

'So how long have you known Julian?' She swivelled round on the bar stool, turning her back on the dance floor to fully focus her green eyes on me.

'We met in college. We were room mates and we just kind of hit it off' My stare flickered briefly from her great big green eyes to her crossed legs, legs of creamy, creamy skin that went on forever.

'So you vouch that he's a decent guy that's going to be loyal and stand by her?'

I gaze jerked back to her face, my brow furrowing at her sudden inquisition.

'I don't really know him' She answered my thinned lips. 'I'm meant to know the guy my best friend's marrying but I can count the number of times I've hung out with them together on one hand. She's happy and I know that's all that's important but they've only been together a year and a half and I worry it's all too quick'

Her worries were completely justified. I'd be lying if I didn't say the same thoughts had run through my own head when Julian had first bestowed the news of his engagement upon me. But I had come to know Brooke over the last several months, I'd spent the whole of my Christmas with them and was pretty confident that what they had was undeniable and real.

'It's a little late to be interrogating the Baker party for the dirty info on the groom' I smirked. Only she didn't find it funny, nor was she satisfied with my amused response. 'She couldn't have found any better man. He loves her' I appeased.

'Right' She smiled then, accompanied by a little exhale of relief. 'Thank you. That's all I needed to hear'

'And Brooke?' I urged.

'And Brooke what?'

'Can you vouch that she's a decent girl that's going to be loyal and stand by him?' My tone was teasing.

'Yes' She nodded with a smile, tilting her head to the side, sneaking a peak at the dancing couple. 'I've never seen her like this. She's in love'

I took a swig of my beer. They looked so nauseating and perfect, swaying together. I was jealous. I wanted what he was signing up for. I wanted a forever with someone.

I rolled my eyes at my yearning. I was pretty certain that would never happen for me.

'So, is there a boyfriend?' I asked casually. So I already knew the answer, it wasn't a big deal. It was a valid conversation starter.

Her reaction was surprisingly telling. Her fingers stopped fiddling with her napkin and her eyes found mine, full of trepidation and uncertainty. 'Yes'

There was a but. I sensed a but, but the but never came.

So I pried further. 'And have you got any plans to be walking down the aisle soon?'

Her answer this time wasn't as quick.

I was wondering if she hadn't heard when the one syllable escaped her quietly.

'No'

I shouldn't have felt as happy as I did. Especially considering the sombre expression that had settled on her face.

'What about you?'

'No, I'm single'

She nodded and I didn't know how to determine the look that filled her eyes. Was it relief? Or indifference? I didn't know, but I really wanted to know. Was I seeing something that wasn't there? Was I the only one that felt this connection. Maybe lack of sleep was making me delusional.

I wanted to know more. Maybe she just wasn't interested in the whole marriage thing. Maybe she was content with just being with someone. Maybe they were so in love that she didn't feel like she needed a ring on her finger to prove it.

'So how long have you been with your boyfriend?'

'I'd rather not talk about this' Her words were short and off hand and then she looked apologetic. 'I'm sorry. It's just, it's complicated' She forced a smile.

'I'm sorry' I'd overstepped the mark.

She shook her head. 'So what are you? I mean what is it you do?' She swiftly changed the subject.

My hand found the back of my neck and my brow furrowed. What did I do? What was I? I didn't have a clue who I was, I was struggling to determine who I was or what I wanted. She didn't need to hear any of that though, the standard answer would suffice.

'I'm a writer'

'Yeah?' Her eyes lit up.

'Well, I suppose that's what I am' I smiled awkwardly.

'What kind of writer?'

I'm sure my face crumpled notably. I was an author turned news columnist turned agony aunt.

'Not a very good one' I laughed. 'What about you?'

Her eyes were narrowed, clearly wanting me to elaborate but she didn't push the matter and I was glad we didn't linger on my career.

'I've been doing fashion illustrations for vogue for the last couple of years' She sighed. 'It's not really where I want to be. It was meant to be a temporary thing, I'd just got out of art school and was looking for experience because I wanted to illustrate books. But then I kept getting offered more and more work and before I knew it they were wavering a contract at me and I was signing and the money's really great' She rolled her eyes. 'Basically I've settled for money over art'

'Hey' Without thinking I touched her arm. 'You've got time to do it all' I assured her.

Her answering blush was beyond cute. Our eyes stayed joined for a lingering moment and then she was hastily taking a swig of her beer, her movement successful in swatting my hand away.

And then she slipped from her seat. 'Excuse me, I have to go check... on Brooke' She finished lamely.

Both our stares found the preoccupied couple once more and then, with flushed cheeks she jumped ship and walked in the opposite direction.

I wasn't sure what I took from her sudden departure, or the ridiculous excuse that had accompanied it.

But what I did know, as she looked back over her shoulder at me, was I sure as hell had her hot and bothered and no matter how much I tried to deter my filthy mind, nothing could stop me from imagining the things I'd oh so like to do to Peyton Sawyer.


	6. Chapter 6

**PPov**

Dress check. Make up check. Hair check. Shoes check. Jewellery check.

I'd gotten myself ready in the space of an hour without giving much regard to my appearance. Simple and natural with minimum effort was definitely how I rolled. Besides, today was about Brooke and Brooke apparently needed my assistance and opinion on every detail of her attire. So being the wonderful maid of honour that I am, I was poised before her, telling her that her hair was perfect. It really was.

We were very much the opposite in our styles. I was the more casual kinda girl. I wore rocker tees and holey jeans with leather jackets while she opted for the latest season's must haves. And my did she do it well. I swear every outfit that donned her petite body emphasised her assets in all the right ways. It was obvious that she was a budding designer. She'd been working for Ralf Lauren for coming on two years now and was itching to start her own label which sure, was easier said than done but I was hoping that after the wedding and honey moon she'd take that risk and attempt to go it by herself.

'It is right?' She smoothed her hand over her sleek up do. She wasn't in the least bit insecure but her jittery nerves over the swiftly approaching ceremony were beginning to show themselves.

'Perfect' I clapped my hands together and she stood up. Now all that was left was the dress.

My eyes skittered down her small yet shapely figure, she was beautiful. Growing up, I'd always been envious of her curves. I was tall and not exactly well endowed.

'Do you think it's too much?'

I smiled. It wasn't too much at all. It was perfect and she knew it too. She was wearing a corset and garter and thigh high stockings and then my eyes homed in on her footwear.

'You're seriously wearing the fuck me boots?' I chortled, shaking my head at her.

'Hey I look good right now' She eyed herself in the mirror more confidently.

'Yeah but I thought you were rocking the whole innocent thing today'

'Well, yeah. I still am. It's only you and Julian that get the pleasure of seeing me as sex kitten' She winked over her shoulder at me and I laughed. 'Besides you won't be able to see them under my dress and I have to wear them. They're my something new'

'Your dress is your something new' I contended.

'I've had it for four months, that hardly classifies as new P Sawyer'

She had a point.

'Fine. Wear the fuck me boots on your wedding day' I relented with a tiresome roll of my eyes.

'Fuck you very much' She smirked.

'What about your something blue?'

'Check' She wavered her wrist in my direction, exhibiting a slender silver bracelet with a blue flower charm. 'Julian got it for me on my birthday'

'Borrowed?'

'Check' She ducked her head forward to show me a dainty hair slide that was displayed in her elegant swirl of hair. 'Mum's' She explained. 'Although I have no intention of returning it' She informed me devilishly.

'Speaking of. Where is bitchtoria?'

'She's around. I'm trying to keep her quarantined from any younger male species. She's trying to drive Daddy crazy, flirting with anyone in sight'

'It's nice to know somethings never change' I laughed. It was beyond me how the Davis' were still married. It was beyond me how Brooke was even on speaking terms with her mother having walked in on her with her high school boyfriend when she was just seventeen.

Brooke shrugged. 'He'll promise her some crazy expensive diamonds and she'll behave' She chortled. 'He promised me he'd make sure she behaves today'

I felt sorry for Simon but it was a mystery to me as to how he'd even entertained the idea of Victoria. I failed to see any kind of connection. She was a harsh, cold, money grabbing bitch whilst he was the kind, caring father that Brooke adored.

I carefully slid her dress off the hanger and undid the fastenings before holding it out for her to carefully step into.

'So you and Lucas were speaking for ages last night'

I wasn't sure if I was just paranoid but I was sure there was an accusation to her statement.

'Well, we were seated next to each other' Apparently my response was a little too defensive because she called me on it. 'Sorry' I murmured. 'I was digging for any gossip on your husband to be' I admitted sheepishly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. 'Find any?'

'Nope. He's clean'

She smiled. 'Luke's nice'

I shrugged non-committally. 'Yeah, he seems alright' With her dress now in place, I went about fastening her in. I really didn't want to talk about Lucas Scott. Best man. Mr hansom. I didn't want Brooke to see what I knew she'd undoubtedly see if this conversation progressed. She'd always been able to tell me when I liked someone, she was better at detecting when I was crushing on someone than I was.

'He's had a hard time of it' Again I nodded, my head down as I hooked the last of the butterfly clasps. I wanted to ask her to elaborate. I wanted to know what he'd had a hard time of. Only I didn't.

'Done' Instead I clapped my hands together. 'Fuck B Davis' My voice wavered as my eyes glazed over at the sight of her. 'You're beautiful'

She smiled coyly. 'Hey, no tears Peyton Sawyer, you'll ruin your make up' She embraced me then and I was careful not to squeeze her too tightly in fear of harming the perfect dress. 'I'm so glad you're here'

'Like I'd be anywhere else'

'I've really missed you being around'

I internally cringed. I knew I'd been a rubbish friend. We'd always promised that we'd never let being in different states effect our friendship but it had. Of course it had. The daily phone calls had quickly turned into weekly, to once a month if we were lucky.

We were just both so busy but it wasn't a good enough excuse.

'I know, me too' I grabbed her hand. 'But you know how important you are right?'

Brooke nodded, her head tilted to the side. 'Of course I do best friend' She muttered. 'I just, I, it would be different if you were so far away and happy. But you're not'

My heart sunk. Why were we having this conversation here and now? It was most definitely not the right place. She was about to get married and suddenly the focus was back on me.

'Brooke' I was quick to protest. 'Not now. You're about to be married'

'Exactly and after things are going to be crazy and I probably won't have time to be on my own with you. And then you'll be back on a plane and I probably won't see you for another five months-'

'I promise I'll see you before then-'

'Just promise me you'll do what makes you happy. If that means quitting your job, moving here, or leaving Jake so be it. You can't carry on pretending to be happy'

'I-'

'Just promise' She cut off.

I opened and closed my mouth but words wouldn't form. Promising Brooke something meant I actually had to follow through and I didn't want to face the simple truth. I didn't want the last few years of my life to be a waste of time. I wanted it all to mean something.

'You worry too much about me'

'Of course I do. Promise'

'Alright, alright. I promise to sort my fucking life out. Happy?' I relented with a roll of the eyes.

She grinned. 'Never more. I just want you to have what I have'

'Marriage isn't for everyone B Davis' I distracted myself with gathering her bouquet.

'I'm not talking about marriage. Happiness. You deserve it more than anyone'

I thrust the perfect array of roses into her hands and fussed over her dress. I didn't want to linger on the subject at hand. I was a miserable mess. I was aware of that simple fact.

'Ready?' I plastered a smile on my face completely dismissing our conversation.

She let it go, returning to her role of bride as she gave herself one last glance over. 'I think so' She smiled nervously.

'You're beautiful. Let's get you married B Davis'


	7. Chapter 7

**LPov**

It was the first time I'd ever seen Julian look nervous as we stood at the alter. He'd been very quiet in the last fifteen minutes and had taken to rocking back and forth on his feet as everyone took their seats. He was making me nervous but the music soon killed the gentle buzz of excited chatter and then all eyes were on her. Brooke Davis. She did look undoubtably beautiful and elegant, there was no arguments about that but as Peyton came into view behind her, her hand clutched within Julian's small nieces I was suddenly oblivious to the beautiful bride.

She blushed under my intense stare and I quickly returned my eyes to the ongoing ceremony and the vows that were now being exchanged because I'm pretty sure Julian would beat me if I wasn't paying attention to hand him the one of a kind rings he'd spent god knows how much on. And the rest was a blur. Because I was distracted. Majorly distracted. All I could concentrate was her.

But from the second we moved on to the idyllic venue for continued celebrations I felt as though I was being shunned. She was acting weird...I don't really know how I can say that about a person I barely know but I have this innate feeling that she's behaving distinctively different. Maybe not with everyone else. Maybe just with me.

She's been playing the part of maid of honor, she's crossed the t's dotted the i's. She's navigated her way around the guests with a guest book in toe, if Brooke needs to go to the ladies; she follows dutifully behind (I'm sure one person isn't enough mind you, surely she needs a whole team to help her with that dress) I smirk to myself as I'm sure Julian isn't going to be getting her out of it very quickly later on.

While she's apparently taken her role very seriously I'm suddenly aware that I haven't done a whole lot asides from hand over the rings. Drink in hand, my one objective has been _her. _I'm pretty good at it.

And this was the first time all evening that she was on her own and I quite literally pounced.

'Would you like to dance?'

'Lucas' She swallowed thickly, her eyes startled by my abrupt intrusion. She had her phone in her hand and shoved it back in her small beaded bag before regarding me 'I...I'm flattered...really...-'

'It's just a dance' I cut off what was surely a long winded no.

'I'm with someone though-'

'Are you?' It spurted from my mouth before I could register what it was I was saying.

'What does that mean exactly?' Her apologetic stare morphed into one of indigence.

'Sorry I didn't-'

'You don't even know me, let alone know anything about my relationship' She turned to walk away and my hand moved of its own accord, reeling out and grasping her wrist.

'Peyton wait. Please I'm sorry. I just, your boyfriend isn't here and Julians fed me a few bits of info and I just kind of assumed that well...you're right it's not my business but I really didn't mean to offend you'

She sighed. 'No' She closed her eyes and shook her head. 'No, it's fine. Of course Julian's told you' Her harsh expression softened. 'I just, I'm sorry it's a touchy subject. What exactly did he tell you?'

Fuck. I'd gone and dropped Julian in it now. 'Not a lot just that he thought Brooke was worried about you and that he wasn't sure how well things were going in your relationship'

'So he didn't tell you about the seven year old child that could be Jakes?' She snorted.

'Er...' I didn't really no what to say to that. 'No' Accept no. He hadn't and fuck that wasn't some little domestic spat this was about real stuff.

'Sorry' She was apologising again. 'You didn't need to know that. You came over here harmlessly asking me to dance and I've just been a total bitch'

'Not exactly, I might have been a little outspoken just now. Wanna start over? Wanna dance?'

She worried her bottom lip and then nodded uncertainly.

She was too cute. She put her little bag on the nearest table and then her fingers reached out, settling in my own outstretched hand and we navigated our way onto the small dance area until we were surrounded by fellow dancers.

The music conveniently changed and guests either dispersed in favour of missing the awkward solo slow dance or turned to find a partner to sway with.

I watched her eyes dart back to the table we'd just come from, I could almost see the thoughts that were racing behind those green eyes. She wanted to escape. Was regretting her decision.

I gently pulled her to me before those thoughts could take hold and the gentle music had her running for the hills.

She was rigid but as her slight form rested against me she slowly relaxed.

She didn't look at me. Not for a long thirty seconds- I counted. She astutely watched over my shoulder as I moved us slowly to the music.

'Peyton' It was my voice in her ear that startled her into looking up at me.

She shivered under my hands and I instinctively pulled her closer.

'Ex-excuse me' She brushed past me abruptly and maybe it was the sudden sting of rejection or perhaps just that the spell I was under was yet to be broken, whatever the reason, I trailed after her, meeting her brisk steps and weaving our way through the cluster of dancing guests.

'Peyton' We were heading down a quiet hallway to god knows where now.

'Damn it Lucas just, just leave me'

'What's wrong?' I didn't understand. She'd reached a dead end now and pressed her forehead against the wall and let out an exasperated sigh. If I'd done something else to offend her I wanted to know because five seconds ago I thought we'd been on the same page. 'Did I do something?'

She spun around and I was further bewildered by her teary eyes 'Yes!' She blurted, flailing her hands dramatically. 'I mean no, of course not' She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. 'Yes!' She changed her mind again and her green eyes were fierce when they reopened to look at me. 'You can't just do that. You can't. You were going to kiss me' She hissed.

I cleared my throat. 'Erm...Yes' She was right about that. I had been on the verge of doing so. 'I thought you...you looked as if you weren't apposed to the idea' I tiptoed hesitantly. This was certainly a bizarre conversation to be having.

Her nose scrunched up, whether in agitation, remorse or mortification I couldn't quite work out. 'I'm in a relationship'

'Are you telling me that or yourself?' I didn't know where this was coming from, this persistence I suddenly had with this girl but I couldn't stop and I was pretty sure she didn't want me to either. It was that unspoken connection that I think perhaps had me most enthralled.

'Lucas!' She pushed her tongue to the roof her mouth. 'We're at Wedding. Our best friends wedding. A wedding where a load of people know me and know that I'm with Jake you can't just...' She shakes her head.

'So if they weren't there it would be okay?' I wondered. I thanked the alcohol in my system for my forwardness because this conversation would certainly be going somewhat differently otherwise and I didn't want to walk away from her. Didn't want to kick myself for another what if moment.

'I'm not the girl that cheats Lucas. I've...I've never done that'

I understand her hesitation. I do. I'm all for honesty and loyalty but if she's leaving the guy..._please leave the guy. _

'I'm not asking you to leave him for me' I stepped toward her. 'I'm just asking for tonight. I don't do this either Peyton. I just...there's something about you and I...' I was standing directly before her now and could smell her sweet perfume. '...I want you'

It was beyond me as to what had come over me because I don't say things like that...not to girls I've known for less than seventy two hours anyway. I put it down to dutch courage, regardless of the cause of my confession, it is, if anything undoubtably true. I want her. I want her so very badly. Have done since my eyes had the pleasure of noting her angel like form.

She stared up at me, wide eyes of green that you could drown in.

She wasn't running far away though. That was a good sign right?

'Tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me and I'll go.'


	8. Chapter 8

**PPov**

A thousand things were running through my mind. The most persistent being a little four letter curse word. Because fuck I didn't know what _this _was. Things like this certainly didn't happen to me. My life was boring. I shouldn't say boring...it was normal. I'd done everything right; My grades had been good in school, I'd flourished in art school and then I'd settled for a well paid job that albeit I wasn't particularly passionate about but it was a good opportunity and I was grateful, I really was. And then there was Jake, I had a steady boyfriend, my teenage sweetheart...oh who was I kidding. Whether I should be or not I was bored.

Boring. Boring. Boring.

'Peyton'

I startled at his voice, semi surprised to find him still standing there because god knows how long it had been since I'd fallen into a silent stupor.

_Fuck._ Why did he have to be so god damn pretty?

And he just said he wanted me. I'm pretty sure that just came out of his mouth word for word..._I want you..._.or was I cruelly imagining things?

God he was close. When did he get so close? He had to move away.

I had to leave. This wasn't right, I knew that.

His hand touched my face and leaving was suddenly the furthest thing from my mind. Because why would I want to be anywhere but right here? Right or wrong my feet were cemented to the floor.

This was unchartered territory. I'd not had any man touch me asides from Jake...like...ever.

'Let me take care of you' His words hit my lips, caressed them even and I was putty.

Yes. I wanted that. He should do that.

His eyes were so intense as he tilted his head so he was at my height, searching my eyes.

I wondered if he could hear my racing heart because I was pretty certain it was beating as loud as a drum right now.

His nose brushed mine.

Fuck he was close. Too close.

He smelt nice. Unfamiliar but intoxicatingly good.

I closed my eyes. Maybe if I closed my eyes my thoughts would stop whizzing round my head and I could just calm the fuck down.

They didn't stay shut for long though because his lips grazing mine were enough to get them to flicker open in alarm...not alarm... because I wasn't stupid I knew where he'd been headed with his whole leaning in thing. It was more surprise with myself I guess...dismay that I was apparently doing this...that I was actually allowing it to happen.

And even with that realisation I wasn't fucking pulling away.

He made a noise. Somewhere between a whimper and a growl and then his hand that wasn't on my face was on my hip and his lower half was flush against me.

Fuck he was more than close now.

He felt different to Jake. Good different. Wonderful different.

He was taller. Broader. His thigh felt muscular and powerful as it sat slightly in between my legs and I had to press my back against the wall to avoid pushing myself against it.

His tongue sailed across the seam of my lips and my curiosity was quick to get the better of me. I shut my eyes at the sensation, surrendering to my thrumming body.

His fingers dug into my hips as his tongue probed more forcefully and then I was compliantly opening my mouth.

He moaned and fuck it I let myself arch against him.

A part of me had been anticipating a sudden epiphany; that his unfamiliar body caging mine against the wall, his tongue roaming my mouth, all of it would wake me up with a start and put all the reckless thoughts that I'd been having as of late to rest; I was being ridiculous, Jake and I were meant to be together. But that's not what I was experiencing. Because despite this man barely knowing me, he was more accustomed to my roused body than I ever knew even possible.

He pulled away suddenly and I sucked in as much oxygen as humanly possible in preparation to eagerly reconnect our lips but he pressed his forehead against mine, his breath laboured as he gazed into my eyes.

'We need to stop that otherwise I'm going to have to take you up against this wall right now'

_Take me. Do it. Have me. _

I was up for that. Anything to have his mouth back on mine.

Jake didn't say shit like that. He didn't say anything.

And I didn't know that words could make me throb down there. I was turned on. More than turned on. In fact it was almost humiliating how turned on I was.

'And I don't want our first time to be like that' He husked, his hand rubbing persistently up and down my side, his thumb slightly brushing the underside of my breast with each stroke.

First time. That implied we would be doing this again. And I couldn't be thinking like that. He said he wasn't asking anything but tonight from me. 'You said just tonight'

He smiled. 'Mm. And I plan on having you more than just the once' His voice was gravely and made me swallow thickly. 'I've been thinking about all the things I want to do to you since I saw you at the airport-'

'Airport?' He saw me at the airport? I had no recollection of this meeting and judging by his smirk he knew that too. He didn't elaborate though.

'And I intend on taking my time with you at first'

I was almost panting at his words. I didn't think I could handle slow. Not with the state he had me in already. Then again...the thought of actually being with him...I gulped...it kind of was like my first time in a sense. It would be the first time of doing this with another person. There'd been a time when I'd taken pride in the fact that my grand total of lovers was just the one but now, as Lucas looked at me like he was quite literally going to devour me, I felt naive and like a little girl. Because when I said I didn't do this I hadn't been exaggerating. And he may not either but I was certain his grand total of sexual partners was more than just my lonely one.

'Let me take you upstairs'

_Yes. _I nodded my head, our noses rubbing together.

But then where we were had me cursing. 'Fuck...we can't. Brooke, I can't just...it's her wedding-'

'And you've been wonderful' He complimented. 'But it's after twelve. Everyone's slowly disappearing upstairs..'

'What if she-'

'She won't notice. She's far too fucking loved up...in fact I doubt they're still out there anyway. Julian's been on a mission for the last hour to steal her away'

I can't seem to think straight.

'I'm right. You know I'm right' He persuasively declared. 'Come on' He sucked on my top lip a little and I took the bait, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

He jerked me back against the wall and I could feel _him _this time, all of _him_. Pressing against my stomach and I had the urge to touch _him_. But I didn't because I didn't want to psyche myself out. But I guess that was futile because I could already tell by the bulge in his pants that was probing against me that he was bigger than Jake. And that freaked me out because I'd always thought Jake were well endowed in that department. But size clearly didn't mean everything because he'd failed to satisfy me in a long time.

His tongue dipped in and out of my mouth and my mind went to obscene places...his face between my legs...him rein-acting what wonderful things his tongue was erotically doing right now... fuck I yearned for it...I don't know if I was taking pity on him or myself when I breathily agreed a few moments later to let him take me upstairs. _  
_

'Okay'

He smiled triumphantly. 'Yeah?'

'I wouldn't question it or I might change my mind' I warned. 'God Lucas I...I'm falling apart over here' I confided.

His answering expression was that of amusement and I didn't appreciate it but I didn't have time to linger on it because his hand was abruptly grasping mine and I was being a total girl and thinking how nicely my significantly smaller fingers felt in his.

'I'm going to make you feel so good baby, I promise' He husked into my ear and then he was pulling me away from the wall and practically dragging my wobbly form behind him. And I hoped to god he wasn't lying.


	9. Chapter 9

**LPov**

She pulled her hand free from mine as we reentered the function room. As I predicted Brooke and Julian were no where to be seen. And despite the lack of guests she was suddenly a few steps behind me, no doubt ensuring that no one could later identify us as being together .

I reached the entrance foyer and she was no longer even behind me.

And I was beginning to think she may have changed her mind and jumped ship but then she reappeared through the doors that my eyes have been fixated on since I past through them moments before, her bag now in toe.

She averted her gaze and I knew just by looking at her that in the short time since she'd agreed to come upstairs with me, she'd worked herself into a frenzy and was wavering all over again.

'Come on' I grabbed her hand and assertively pulled her toward the elevator before her doubts could get the better of her.

Her feet dragged a little but her fingers gripped mine tightly, silently encouraging me on and once the doors of the lift closed her shoulders relaxed and her eyes looked up at me.

'I thought you weren't going to walk through those doors for a moment' I pressed our floor number.

'For a moment I wasn't' She admitted. 'Not because I didn't want to...because...I...'

'Yes?'

'Because I know this is wrong and yet I apparently don't care because I can't seem to stop myself' She exhaled, her stare abruptly leaving my face in favour of looking at our joined hands. 'That makes me a bad person huh?'

'No. It makes you human' I argued. I didn't want her going into this seeing it as wrong. I didn't want her to wake up tomorrow and think of me as a regret. I didn't want this to be a sordid affair or a mistake. 'We don't have to do this' It pained me to say the words but apparently I'm a better person than I'd ever thought because I couldn't stand there and not say that.

She smiled, albeit it was small. 'I know that' Her lashes fluttered as she looked up at me again. 'But I never do anything that I, I want to do. I'm not doing a job that I want, I don't live where I want to be, I don't, I feel, I feel so trapped sometimes, I feel trapped with-' She stopped herself from carrying on but we both knew her last word was _Jake_ 'Aren't I entitled to be selfish? Just this once?' She pleaded instead.

I didn't want to get onto the subject of her boyfriend. I didn't want to talk about her relationship with another man. It's the last thing I wanted to think about but yet I couldn't stop myself from putting it out there. 'I think you shouldn't feel that way. I think a relationship shouldn't prevent you from following your dreams. I think it's down to that other person to encourage you to be selfish from time to time. Because you deserve to be hap-' I didn't get to finish. She all but lurched at me. Her little hands interlocked around my neck and her mouth moulded over my lips.

My arms responded deftly, encircling her little waist to keep her steady as I reciprocated her startling, although most welcomed ambush.

Her lips were so soft, so dainty and she tasted of the white wine and strawberries I'd watched her sipping and biting on not too long ago.

The ding of the lift alerted us that we'd reached our floor and compelled us to reluctantly pull apart.

I didn't let her get far though. Any distance between us suddenly seemed too much.

I kept my hand possessively at the curve where her waist dipped in as I guided her down our floors hallway.

'Do you want to go in your room or mine?' I wondered aloud. It seemed an absurd question as soon as it left my mouth, because the rooms, in spite of being opposite, were surely identical in every other way.

'Do you have...? I don't have...'

We halted between our respective doors and it took me a second to catch on to what she was saying, in all honesty it was her blush that had me deciphering her vague question.

'Yes' If there was one thing I was, it was safe...when it came to this. It didn't matter if getting laid wasn't on the agenda, I took the precautions to ensure that if anything did happen there'd be no unplanned little Scott's being bought into this world.

'Okay. Maybe your room would be best then' She shifted her feet against the carpeted floor, indicating her indecisiveness and prompting my hand to reach out and ensnare her fingers before she ran for the other direction.

I aptly slipped my door card into the slot and smiled to myself as I recalled her fumbling with hers when we first met. She'd looked so cute.

I regarded her as I pulled her into my dim room and she still looked cute but the shy way she was staring up at me through her long lashes was fucking sexy and had me blindly pushing the door shut behind her.

We were instantly concealed in darkness but her face was veiled in the moons rays as it shone through the open curtains, capturing her features and she looked like the angel I was certain she was.

'God you're beautiful'

She looked down bashfully and I wondered if she thought I was just saying that. I wasn't. I wasn't one to throw away complements, but it was the god honest truth. She was. I was almost finding it too much to bear. One moment I wanted to press myself against her and the next I wanted to get far away, wanted to stare at her, take her all in, make sure this was real, that this was happening. Because whatever it was she'd presumed I was, I wasn't this. I wasn't the guy that slept with anyone. I wasn't the guy that rocked up at his best friend's wedding and begged the maid of honor to go to bed with him. I just wasn't. I wasn't a jerk. In fact Julian liked to tease me more often than not about my apparent girl like tendencies when it came to dating. I saw it as being a decent guy. It's what you learnt when you were brought up by a struggling, single mother- always treat a girl right.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her hands and I couldn't help but groan because those legs. Those legs were ridiculously long and incredibly flawless and I wanted them around me. Now.

'Come here' I appealed, semi aware that my gruff voice sounded more like a demand. It kind of was.

She parted those slim pins enough so she could lower herself to straddle my lap, that shy expression still in place and my fingers couldn't be restrained any longer, they hastily found her legs, sweeping up them as she sunk onto me.

A gasp fell from her lips as she settled against my hardness and I couldn't help myself; my greedy hands continued up beneath the expensive fabric of her dress until they found her satin covered backside and she sucked in another noisy breath as I pressed her down onto me.

She grappled at my shoulders and those perfect legs shifted until they were bent and kneeling against the mattress either side of me. And the feeling of her...her small weight settled on me...it made my heart race and I had to stop myself from thrusting against her...Slow. Slow. Slow.

She bowed her head toward me, her nose brushing mine and those eyes that had hypnotised me for the last few days glistened in the moonlight. They no longer held indecision, they were focused and needy.

'Lucas' Her murmur wrenched me from my trance.

'Yes?'

'I..god I don't think I've ever wanted anything more... like ever' She babbled and as soon as the words were out she was cringing and seemingly regretting what she'd abruptly let slip. 'Fuck'

She might have felt like she'd just betrayed herself but I on the other hand was more than satisfied by her confession. 'The feeling is mutual' I assured her.

'It is?'

I smiled. Sweet, sweet girl.

I pressed my fingers into her backside and jerked her against me to wordlessly get across my point.

She bit her lip and that was simply the last straw. She was too sexy and what was sexier was that I was pretty certain she didn't know it, that it was just nerves that had her looking so demure.

I needed our mouthes reconnected.

I ghosted my thumb over her trapped lip, gently freeing it from its snare and then I was tracing the same path with my tongue and kissing her.

She moaned and if kissing her was this wonderful I couldn't begin to imagine what was to come, because like her, I too was falling apart. And I didn't know if it was the fact that we barely knew one another that was so exciting or if it was just pure attraction that had us both so worked up but I sure as hell didn't care right now because her tongue was fervently snaking around mine and she was straining to get closer and I was not letting her leave this bed. Never again. Because this was bliss and I was drowning and I never wanted to come up for air. Peyton Sawyer was an angel and I was in heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**PPov**

It won't abate. The hankering need.

It's not enough. And I can't slow down.

I can't breathe but I won't stop kissing him. I can't.

I'd probably be more than embarrassed if I could see myself right now, grinding against this man I hardly know like I'd never been touched. But that's what it felt like, like I'd never been touched. Because every time his finger tips found a new inch of skin to explore it sent a tingling jolt through the length of my body.

He was seemingly just as frantic in his desire for me but I wasn't sure if that was just him trying to keep up with the demented girl that was attacking him.

All my reservations about this were gone. I couldn't find it in myself to care anymore; greed dispersed in my blood stream, selfishness overriding any of my doubts.

He groaned as I rolled my hips hard against him. Apparently this time it was too much. He snapped, his hands hastily twisting me until I was beneath him. My feet dangled off the end of the bed and he effortlessly shifted me further up the mattress. And then his weight was on me.

Heavy but not suffocating. No, powerful, masculine, strong. And I didn't want to move ever again.

I moaned in complaint as he drew back, our mouthes parting.

'I'm not going anywhere' He declared breathily with a smile as he awkwardly shrugged his suit blazer off. I assisted him in yanking off his tie while he tossed his suit blindly behind him.

And then he was back, his invigorating weight pressing me into the bed covers beneath us and I exhaled shakily in contentment.

We were wearing too many clothes but letting him back off of me right now wasn't appealing and my legs agreed, spreading further apart to cradle him and encircling his waist to lock at his lower back.

He growled into my mouth. Literally. And I was vaguely aware that the heels of my shoes were probably digging into him but he didn't seem concerned. His hands pawed at my legs, running restlessly up and down my thighs, simultaneously hoisting the material of my dress up higher. And it wasn't fair; he had access to my flesh and yet he was covered up completely. In protest, my fingers moved between us, seeking out the button fastenings of his shirt and easing them free.

It took me a while. I wasn't practiced in the skill of undressing.

It wasn't like this with Jake. Our encounters were almost business like and as Lucas kissed his way down my jaw and his hands instinctively mapped out my body I realised that _this_ should be anything but the methodical affairs that my sex life had become. It should be like this, it should be exciting and tantalising and god he had to stop doing whatever it was he was doing with his tongue because my fingers could not get these sodding buttons free with him doing that.

He seemed to catch on to my frustration and his smile was all amusement as he looked down down at me and finished the task I'd started.

'Better?' He inquired as he smoothly freed his arms and hurtled the dress shirt across the room.

I could feel my cheeks redden. I might have lost my inhibitions somewhat but my shyness would not completely go. It was just a part of who I was. He didn't appear disenchanted by my timidness thankfully. Anything but.

He chuckled deep in his throat.

'Hey' I whined.

He shook his head and his nose brushed against mine appeasingly and I could feel the heat of his bare chest enticing my restless fingers to venture across his newly exposed, sculpted torso.

'This needs to come off' He suddenly grunted, his hands tugging at the expensive material of my dress.

I bit my lip.

I was suddenly nervous. A strong drink would have been more than appealing because I needed some dutch courage round about now. I wasn't wearing a bra. Removing my dress meant I'd be left in nothing but my panties and heels and no one asides from Jake had ever seen me naked. And I suddenly felt insecure at the prospect of his wanton eyes devouring me. But at the same time I so very badly wanted our skin pressed together, wanted to feel his gloriously hard chest against mine.

And it was that thought that had me bravely reaching for his left hand and knowingly guiding it to locate the zip beneath my right arm.

He didn't hesitate. He jerked it down and then he was tugging the top half of my strapless dress down.

I helpfully arched my back and curled my fingers into the bedsheets beneath me to stop myself from pushing him away. I'd let him look for a moment, just for a moment. That's all. I just had to survive one little moment and then I'd pull him down on top of me and reunite our mouthes.

His eyes grew bigger. I actually watched it happen and in all of second my insecurities vanished and he could stare at me for as long as he liked because his expression was enchantment. It was arousal and attraction but it was sweetness too and he licked his lips and then his eyes were flickering up to me.

'You, Peyton Sawyer, are beautiful' His voice was husky, thick with lust. And I felt beautiful under his intense gaze.

'Sit up' He murmured as he sat back on his legs and I caught on quick, rising to sit and obligingly lifting my arms with his assistance so he could remove my dress and then I was just in my panties and he groaned. Loudly. 'Fuck' He cursed and I was about to ask him if he was okay because he looked like he was in physical pain but all my words died on the tip of my tongue when he roughly pushed me back. I blinked and he was pressed against me, our chests mashed together and I understood his agony because the feeling of him pushing against me was almost tormenting. His pants needed to come off. Like now.

I tried to take action but my fingers didn't make it far because his mouth was on mine and his tongue snaking around mine was enough for my mind to stop functioning because all I could do was feel. I couldn't think anything other than this wasn't real because this felt unworldly. It felt like I'd spent my whole life enslaved, shackled by my own body and he was liberating me; pulling the shield down and just making me feel.

I gasped and my head flew back as his hot mouth descended down my neck.

'Lu-cas' His name felt nice to roll off my tongue, even if its delivery was a breathy murmur.

I was semi aware that my fingers were trawling through his hair. It was the perfect length to get lost in, the perfect length to tug at.

His own hands hands were on my legs, restlessly smoothing over the flesh of my thighs and every now and then his gentle touch would become fingers pressing into my skin, jerking me closer.

It wasn't close enough though. Wasn't going to be until he was _there_, inside me. And I wanted that. I wanted that now.

We were on the same page thankfully; he abruptly took on his trousers, unfastening them with deft fingers in comparison to my defective limbs.

But as soon as he had them undone he was gone. His weight. His smell. His warmth.

And my eagerness and readiness was quick to morph into dread. Because god he couldn't leave me right now. Right? He couldn't change his mind. Surely?

'I'm coming back silly girl'

Apparently my sudden alarm was written all over my face and I felt my cheeks redden for what felt like the umpteenth time. Oh well. He must be use to it by now.

I craned my head up and leant on my forearms, watching as he tripped out of his pants before crouching before an open bag on the floor.

He rifled inside for a moment and it was only when I caught sight of the little foil packet in his hand as he stood again that I was convinced he was definitely coming back to me.

His stare swept down me as he lost his boxer briefs on route to the bed and I naturally laid back down, unintentionally shifting myself further up the crumpled sheets. His eyes made me clench my thighs together. They were carnal. Hungry. Excited. And a slight smirk curled his lips as his hand skimmed over one of my patent heels. And that look, his desire, it both thrilled and terrified me all at once and all words, all my paranoid thoughts, everything vanished because he was there. All there. Right before me, taking his painstaking fucking time as he returned to me, crawled up me, shifted my legs until they were hitched around him and he was there, where I wanted him, where I'd wanted him since I'd laid eyes on him.

'I don't think I can wait much longer baby' His finger tips slid between us, ghosting over the waistband of my underwear, the only thing separating us.

Had I the ability to talk round about now I'd have disputed his comment because for someone that was so desperate he sure as hell was taking his time.

The need that had snared my entire body was not something I was familiar with, well maybe it was once upon a time but I couldn't remember ever feeling like this. I was accustomed to needing foreplay, but right now that was the last thing on my mind. I was more than ready, maybe embarrassingly so.

His nose brushed mine and I whimpered as his hardness pressed against me.

'Can I take these off?' He toyed with the scrap of material that was the only barrier between us as his question whispered across my lips and he seemed so together and I wanted to scream because I just wanted him. Now. 'Baby?' His expression was amusement as he looked down at me and I scowled as I blurted my exasperated reply.

'Yes. Yes. Yes'


	11. Chapter 11

**LPov**

'Yes. Yes. Yes'

Her answer was a plea and had my hand slipping beneath the thin fabric that concealed her and I couldn't stop the groan that past my lips.

She was wet. Silky, Hot, wetness and my mouth watered and I wanted to bury my head between her legs, wanted to taste her.

Her hips gyrated and my fingers diligently slid easily into her heat and tasting her would have to wait because I needed to be where my fingers were.

'Lucas' Her expel of my name was a complaint. Apparently we both desired the same thing, apparently she wanted more than my attentive hand. But her expression, that needy unrestrained look on her face made my cock twitch and spurred my words. I wanted the satisfaction of hearing her say it, hearing how much she wanted me, needed me.

'Yeah sweetheart?' I drawled.

'Stop. Just. Now' Was her nonsensical reply.

I would have laughed, nearly did but she lifted her head, captured my lower lip between her teeth before dipping her tongue into my mouth and suddenly it wasn't at all funny.

I couldn't taunt her because I was only taunting myself.

'I want you' But her breathy murmur a second later was given freely and I reacted instantaneously.

She bit her lip and whimpered when I removed my hand from her panties and I left a placating kiss to her chin.

She raised her hips and I dutifully jerked the fabric down her slender thighs, the removal of her underwear becoming more rushed and haphazard as she confiscated the silver packeted condom from me and tore it open with her teeth.

And then she was looking at me and her nerves reappeared and fuck she looked so sweet, almost innocent. But I knew that definitely wasn't the case. The last thing she could possibly be was innocent.

She fumbled. So I guided her trembling fingers, delighting as they wrapped around my hardness, sliding the condom into place. I was inevitably going to be envisioning that small, dainty little hand every time I was forced to pleasure myself in future.

I'd always had this notion instilled in me that this couldn't be good, couldn't mean anything, not if you didn't really know the person. For a while I'd held onto that, believed it; maybe because I use to be a crazy romantic as my mother still liked to believe I was, or maybe it was because I'd not grown up with a dad and had instead only had a female's guidance. Albeit she was a wonderful mother but I'd come to the conclusion that she was wrong a good while back now. And this circumstance surely proved that. Because I barely knew Peyton and this was good. More than good and I failed to see how something so good could be harmful as she'd always proclaimed.

I took a shuddering breath as her fingers constricted around me.

Julian thought this, sex, he thought it could be just that, a simple act governed by lust. He'd teased me and my masculinity, or lack there of, on countless occasions because back in college it had never been something that had really appealed to me, being with a stranger, being so intimate with someone I didn't know. I'd had to, at the very least be dating someone before even considering moving things to the next level. But that had changed. Especially in recent years. I didn't care, or maybe I just wasn't so naive. I barely knew Peyton and maybe that was the reason alone as to why it was so good, maybe this was easy because my body was just acting on impulse and none of the emotional baggage that came with a relationship. But this assumption was flawed because not any other one night stand I'd ever had had ever felt like this.

Maybe Mum was right. Maybe this, her, maybe all of it felt so much more intense because I strangely felt like I'd known her forever. Maybe this was so good because we were destined to meet. Star crossed lovers and all that shit. I nearly laughed at the thought. Because I'd long since stopped believing in such foolish things. But maybe the cynic in me was being tested right now. Because she was stirring things in me that I'd not felt in well...in a long time.

I blinked down at her, forcefully ridding my mind of the fleeting thoughts that kept stealing my attention. Now was not the time for thinking. If she could hear my haphazard wonderings she'd surely be stumbling toward the door in escape.

My head dropped forward, my nose bumping against hers as I strained to hold my body weight under my trembling arms.

She shifted beneath me. Those long legs spreading further apart and I could feel her heat. And her attentive fingers were suddenly assertive in guiding me to where she wanted me most. I didn't need any persuasion. My hips bucked forward and she gasped against my mouth as I probed at her entrance, fighting my desire to rock into her in one swift movement.

Instead I found her little hand that had fallen to her side and entwined our fingers.

Her lips were parted as she panted in anticipation and I easily slipped my tongue into her mouth, moaning as her legs locked around me and she pressed herself up against me.

I couldn't help it. With her movement I lost the battle for control and pushed into her completely, shocking the both of us. Her answering whimper vibrated against my lips and her legs clenched around me and god I never wanted to leave this moment. Not ever. I wanted to stay forever with this sweet beautiful creature.

'Fuck' Her panted curse had my eyes focusing on her.

'Are you okay?' My voice was deep, and wavered. I pushed her locks back away from her flushed face. I needed her answer to be yes. Willed it to be because I did not want to leave her right now, thought I might possibly die if I was forced to stop this, straining to stay still and not allow my body to take over was torture enough. Because she felt amazing; hot, tight, her skin silky smooth beneath my fingertips.

'Yes?'

I squinted down at her 'It's not that convincing when you say it as a question' I murmured.

She smiled and that smile was all the reassurance I needed.

'Yes' She answered more assertively. 'Sorry I, I just, I haven't felt...not in a long time...I've not...I didn't think...I was starting to think...I mean maybe...I thought something might be wrong...with me' She babbled breathily and I could barely catch her words, let alone fathom their meaning. But one thing I did know was there most certainly wasn't anything wrong with her.

'There's nothing wrong with you...you feel...' I couldn't put into words how wonderful she felt. Maybe it really had been too long since I'd been with a woman, maybe everything was heightened. 'You're amazing and I'm going to make you feel so good baby' I vowed because although I hadn't really caught her rambling of words I'd got the gist, or maybe I'd just come to my own assumptions that her boyfriend clearly wasn't satisfying her and I was hell bent on doing so.

'You already are'

I gave in to the urges thrumming through me then, was sure I'd have physically combust if I hadn't.

A breathy noise sounded from deep in the back of her throat and I devoured it, reunited our mouthes and swallowed those perfect noises and she clung to me fiercely like she'd never let go and I hoped to god she never would.

Because this was heaven and I didn't care much for returning back down to earth, not if it meant leaving this, leaving her. Because this was different, so very different; she was a drug and I was most definitely addicted.


End file.
